nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Isabelle
Isabelle is a character from the ''Animal Crossing'' series. She acts as the secretary for your Town in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. She is very clumsy but works very hard. Her birthday, along with her twin brother Digby, is on December 20th. Beyond Animal Crossing, Isabelle has been featured in multiple other Nintendo games notably as a playable character in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series and the ''Mario Kart'' series. Her image has also been used a lot in promotional marketing and on various Animal Crossing products. ''Animal Crossing'' series Announcement Isabelle was first announced in an Animal Forest: Jump Out (Japanese version of Animal Crossing: New Leaf) promo video, known simply as "secretary". While only shown for a couple seconds, it showed some rough sketches and her in-game model following Villager, presumably for setting up a Public Works Project. ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' In Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Isabelle is among the first people to greet you as you enter town, mistaking you for the mayor. She acts as the tutorial getting you set up as your position as mayor of this town. Afterwards when you become mayor, you talk to her to decide on public works project, change the town ordinance, change the town flag, change the town song and reset villagers' clothes and catchphrase. On special events like, she stands in the town plaza usually in a costume for the holiday and gives you a present for the holiday. She has a twin brother named Digby. ''Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer'' In Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer, Isabelle is one of the optional characters who can move into the village where the player makes houses. She oversees the development of the town and is the one to request the creation of various community projects from the player. ''Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival'' Isabelle is featured as one of the playable characters in Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival. Like most of the villagers playable in this game, she require one of her two Amiibo figures to unlock. Her in game appearance depends on the Amiibo used. ''Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp'' In Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp, she can be found in the Market Place where the player can talk to her to bring up the Common Questions and Beginner's Guide. Quite a few furnitures available in the game are also made in her likeness. ''Animal Crossing: New Horizons'' Isabelle will work for Nook Inc. in Animal Crossing: New Horizons. She will provide similar duties to the ones she did in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Isabelle is an Assist Trophy in the game. She was revealed on April 4th, 2014. She heals the one who summoned her by throwing fruit. She was also in the first trailer to Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as a character in the Villager's town in the trailer's opening cutscene. Trophy Descriptions Regular *NA:"Isabelle is the mayor's highly capable secretary. She can be forgetful sometimes, but you can always count on her for information about the town. She wears her hair up in a bun that makes her look like a shih tzu. Mostly because she is one! She also has a twin brother named Digby." *EU:"Isabelle's the mayor's secretary, and you couldn't ask for someone more on the ball! Well...maybe you could, but she's still full of useful info about life in the town. With her fringe and tied-up hair, she looks just like a shih-tzu! That's because she is one. And so is her twin brother, Digby." Winter Outfit *NA: "The green check she wears in warmer months suits her perfectly, but when the cold hits, her mustard-yellow cardigan is just too stylish for words. It may make you long for the spring months, though. Hot or cold—nothing makes Isabelle feel under the weather!" *EU: "The green chequered vest she wears in warmer months suits her to a T, but when the cold hits, her mustard-yellow cardie is just too stylish for words. That said, it might make you long for spring and all its vibrant beauty! Of course, Isabelle doesn't mind. Hot or cold, she's always a ray of sunshine!" ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' On September 13th, 2018, Isabelle was announced for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable character. Similarly to the Villager, Isabelle use various items from Animal Crossing to damage her enemies like the fishing rod, pots, buckets of water, stop signs, Gyroids, etc. Specials *Neutral Special - Pocket *Side Special - Fishing Rod *Up Special - Balloon Trip *Down Special - Lloid Trap *Final Smash - Dream Town Hall ''Mario'' series ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Along with Dry Bowser and Villager, Isabelle appears as a racer in Mario Kart 8's second DLC pack, Animal Crossing x Mario Kart 8. This marks the first time an Animal Crossing character other than Villager has been playable in any game. Since Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is a enhanced port of Mario Kart 8, Isabelle returned as a playable character, but this time as a base game character. ''Super Mario Maker'' Isabelle was featured as two separate costumes in Super Mario Maker, one for each of her Amiibos. This is mostly just a cosmetic change and doesn't affect gameplay beyond Mario's appearance. Other Appearances ''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate'' Capcom revealed outfits based on Isabelle and Mr. Resetti as a result of a partnership with Nintendo, it mainly changes the Felines' appearance and meow sound when equipped. ''Taiko no Tatsujin: Atsumete Tomodachi Daisakusen! In ''Taiko no Tatsujin: Atsumete Tomodachi Daisakusen!, Isabelle appears alongside Mr. Resetti and Tom Nook in the background of the various Animal Crossing tracks that can be unlocked by using Animal Crossing themed Amiibo Cards. ''Miitopia'' In Miitopia, Isabelle give her likeness to one of the three Animal Crossing inspired costumes for the Mii, the others being based on Tom Nook and K.K. Slider. Those costume can only be obtained when scanning the Amiibo of the desired character. Legacy It didn't take long before Isabelle became one of the most well-known and popular characters in the entire franchise. By pre-ordering Animal Crossing: New Leaf at certain retailers, you could receive an Isabelle figure along with a Town Hall. Other purchasable toys soon became available in Japan, with around 1/2 of them scheduled to come to (or already in) America. Isabelle was even given a Twitter account, where it is portrayed as if it is really Isabelle, and she makes notes of things like scheduled Plaza Events to this day. She then started to frequently appear in marketing highlighting some of Nintendo's most well known characters. She was given two sets Amiibo in 2015 and soon after was one of the first non-Mario Nintendo characters to be playable in the Mario Kart series just after Link, which also marks the first time she or any Animal Crossing character beside the Villager was playable. Isabelle continued to make various appearances in new Animal Crossing spin offs in the following years before being added as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, cementing her role as one of the most recognizable figureheads of the Animal Crossing series. es:Canela Category:Animal Crossing characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Dogs Category:Amiibo characters Category:Mii Fighter Costumes Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Playable characters Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes